otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Characters
Daniel = | |Image = vampiresm |ProfilePic = DanielProfile.png |CharacterName = Daniel Moreno |Sigil = |Flavor = ... |Theme = |Height = 4'7" |Weight = 70 |HairColor = Dark Auburn |EyeColor = Natural Green |Month = February |Day = 3rd |Year = 1943 |CurrentAge = 39 |Birthplace = Tucson, Arizona |Nationality = Montenegrin American |Role = Main Character |Species = 7th Generation Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Robin Song, Virginia}} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = : |Elements 1 = + |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Daniel can open large folds in his flesh, storing objects in them like a kangaroo’s pouch. He can also massage his skin to altar his appearance slightly. Because he isn't a Samedi vampire, large wrinkles and bulges may be visible when trying to hide something. |Extra Name 2 = : |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = The character can, with a touch, inflict decay upon a target. Hair falls out, teeth loosen, flesh rots and fungus grows on the skin. This power works on targets living and undead, and is obviously quite unsettling both physically and psychologically. Vampires will regain their appearance over one day if they were touched one time but will require more for several afflictions. Disfigurement is permanent for mortals (though plastic surgery can correct this). If a mortal suffers three or more attacks from this power in one scene, gangrene or other ailments may occur. |Power_Notes_2 = Putrefaction can also be used on plants, causing them to become blighted and withered. It cannot, however, be used on inanimate objects such as cars or wooden stakes. |Extra Name 3 = : |Elements 3 = + |PowerType 3 = Discipline |Power Effect 3 = The vampire can skulls of any kind. These skulls will alert the vampire when something passes in its line of sight, and the vampire can peer through them at any time. |Extra Name 4 = : |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Passive Discipline |Power Effect 4 = Whenever anything sentient around the vampire, or within their line of sight, dies, they are healed 1 . Half as effective against Aggravated Harm. Does not replenish lost Blood. |Extra Name 5 = : |Elements 5 = + |PowerType 5 = Discipline |Power Effect 5 = Spend 1 to heal another Vampire or Undead being for their equivalent of 2 . Healing occurs after a delay of roughly 5 minutes. |Extra Name 6 = : |Elements 6 = + |PowerType 6 = Discipline |Power Effect 6 = The vampire may remove the heart of a recently deceased and place it into a new body. Transferring their consciousness and soul into that new body. Once removed, a heart does not rot or wither, as long as it is given fresh blood. }} |Notes Content = *Notes Here ---- *New Face claim: Mango Outlet Clothes Model}}}} |-| Malalai = | |Flavor = ... |Theme = |Height = 5'5" |Weight = 132 |HairColor = Dark Brown |EyeColor = Hazel |Month = October |Day = 30 |Year = 1905 |CurrentAge = 78 |Birthplace = Lubbock, Texas |Nationality = Afgani American |Role = Main Character |Species = 8th Generation Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Robin Song, Virginia}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = Element Type Here |Extra Name 1 = Power Name |PowerType 1 = Power Type |Power Effect 1 = Power Description }} |Notes Content = *Notes Here ---- *Face Claim: Seeta Qasemihes Model}}}} |-| Justine = | |Image = vampiresm |ProfilePic = Justine.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = The earth is bad, life on this planet is horrible. There's no reason to grieve for it. |Theme = |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 118 |HairColor = Platinum Blonde |EyeColor = Grey |Month = June |Day = 1st |Year = 150 |CurrentAge = 1832 |Birthplace = Basel, Switzerland |Nationality = Swiss-American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = 4th Generation Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Robin Song, Virginia}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = Element Type Here |Extra Name 1 = Power Name |PowerType 1 = Power Type |Power Effect 1 = Power Description }} |Notes Content = *An ancient Anducite vampire. ---- *Face Claim: Kirsten Dunst}}}} |-| Alma= |Image = vampiresm |ProfilePic = AlmaProfile.png |CharacterName = Alma Cortes |Sigil = |Flavor = You're just sick, and I'm here to help you get better. |Theme = |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 126 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = April |Day = 4th |Year = 1960 |CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Lenoir, North Carolina |Nationality = Brazillian-American |Role = Antagonist |Species = Untouched Human |PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Robin Song, Virginia}} }} |-| Race Rolls = Roll 1-20 For Race, then Roll again if needed. 1-10 Human -> Roll 1-8 : 1-2 Mundane : 2-4 Touched Mundane : 5 : 6 -> Roll 1-10 ::: 1-9 Typical ::: 10 Skinwalker : 7 -> Roll 1-6 then 1-5 to decide power strength ::: 1 Divination ::: 2 Psychometry ::: 3 Telepathy ::: 4 Telekinesis ::: 5 Levitation ::: 6 Precognition : 8 Hybrid -> Roll 11-20 for second Heritage 11-16 :1 Camarilla -> Roll 1-5 ::: 1 Ventrue ::: 2 Toreador ::: 3 Nosferatu ::: 4 Tremere ::: 5 Malkavian :2 Anarch -> Roll 1-5 ::: 1 Gangrel ::: 2 Toreador ::: 3 Bruja :3 Sabbat Roll 1-6 ::: 1 La Sombra -> ::: 2 Toreador ::: 3 Nosferatu ::: 4 Tremere ::: 5 Malkavian ::: 6 Tzimisce :4 Other -> Roll 1-2 ::: 1 Monstrous (Lucas Type) ::: 2 17-18 -> Roll 1-2 : 1 : 2 : 3 : 4 : 5 : 6 : 7 Abberation 19 -> Roll 1-2 : 1 Vlindrellian -> Roll 1-3 ::: 1 Loyce ::: 2 Argyrian ::: 3 Pale Blooded Argyrian ::: 4 Pilgrim of the Abyss : 2 Sunless Survivor -> Roll 1-2 ::: 1 Aphelion Cultist ::: 2 Human-like ::: 3 Sunless Monster 20 Other-Worldly -> Roll 1-3 : 1 Demonic ::: 1 Possessed (Unwilling) ::: 2 Possessed (Willing) ::: 3 Cambion -> Roll 1-19 for Second Heritage ::: 4 Demon -> Roll 1-10 then 1-6 for Generation :::: 1 King - Lord of a Domain of Hell :::: 2 Prince - Lord of a :::: 3 Infernal - Independant Demon :::: 4 Marquis - Lord of a Lesser Hell :::: 5 Hell-Priest - Religious servant to a King :::: 6 Count - Noble Under a King or Marquis :::: 7 Aphiron - Lord of a Forgotten World :::: 8 Fallen Angel - Roll -> 1-15 For Sphere ::::: 1 Seraphim ::::: 2 Cherubim ::::: 3 Throne ::::: 4 Dominion ::::: 5 Virtue ::::: 6 Power ::::: 7 Principality ::::: 8-9 Archangel ::::: 10-15 Angel : 2 Angelic Roll -> 1-10 ::: 1-6 Angel Vessel ::: 7-8 Fallen Angel Vessel ::: 9 Nephalim -> Roll 1-19 for Second Heritage ::: 10 Angel - Roll -> 1-15 For Sphere :::: 1 Seraphim :::: 2 Cherubim :::: 3 Throne :::: 4 Dominion :::: 5 Virtue :::: 6 Power :::: 7 Principality :::: 8-9 Archangel :::: 10-15 Angel :3 Deity / Divine Being